


A Broken Promise, A Happy Ending

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, plus an iconic hazel line, probably the most plot ill ever write with them, solangelo, will solace is a better boyfriend then u think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Will had said he would be back in three days, probably less.He had promised.Will never broke a promise.Nico can remember the last time he kissed Will. At least he had that.





	A Broken Promise, A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> heres something for late valetines day  
> dialogue request taken from my tumblr @solange-lol

 Nico di Angelo was thinking. 

Actually he was laying upside-down off his bed, staring at the ceiling of the Hades cabin late at night. In fact, the later it got, the more one could argue that it was actually early. 

But he was thinking. Thinking about Will.

Five days and three hours. Thats how long Will had been gone. It wasn’t even a designated quest. Chiron had just sent out Will to get more supplies for the infirmary. 

Will had said he would be back in three days, probably less. 

He had promised. 

Will never broke a promise.

Now the clock was ticking. Five days and three hours, and nobody knew where his boyfriend was.

Nico wished Hazel was awake. Nico had told her about Will’s “quest,” and she and Jason decided it was time they took another trip to Camp Half Blood. Nico hated that he dragged them here, but he would admit it was nice to have someone to talk to, especially now. 

But Hazel was asleep on the other side of the cabin, which was better then laying upside-down in a cabin in the middle of the night and wondering if this is it, if he lost another person that he loved. 

Loved. 

Nico can remember the last time he kissed Will. At least he had that. 

Chiron had only notified Will the night before, considering it wasn’t a big thing. Nico may not have even heard about it if he wasn’t sitting right there in the Apollo cabin with him. 

Nico was sitting on Will’s bed as her half-heartedly folded some clothes and packed some supplies into a backpack. 

They were missing campfire for this. Will kept telling Nico that he should go enjoy the campfire, that he shouldn’t have to miss it. Nico reminded him that the only reason he went to campfire was because of Will, and anyway, this could be their last night together.

“Don’t say that,” Will had said, looking up from his packing to stroke Nico’s cheek. Nico only shrugged, not bothering to shift his hand away like he usually did.

“It’s true.”

Will only smiled at him. “I won’t let it be true.”

He had kissed Nico once at that moment. Soft, quick. A casual thing, but still like he was trying to say something out of it. 

Actually, their last kiss had been when Will was leaving. But that was a cloudy memory, with only a tiny bit of tears and a rough press of the lips like Will was the last person he would ever kiss. 

He didn’t want that to be his last kiss with Will, so he repressed that memory and decided to think of the other one instead, where they were both so whole, so comfortable in each others presence. Like they would be together forever.

Five days and four hours. And still no Will.

By this point, his eyes were heavy and drooping, no matter how much he fought for them to stay open. The weight of everything going on plus two days of barely any sleep while waiting for Will to come back was finally affecting him. 

Nico hauled himself up and under the covers of his bed. He grabbed one of the pillows under his head and hugged it close, trying to convince his brain that it was the same as hugging Will. And with that, he fell asleep.

He woke what felt like minutes later to Hazel gently shaking him. Nico turned to face her, cracking one eye open. When he saw the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and the still-dark windows, he shut his eyes again, mumbling into the pillow that he still had his arms wrapped around. 

“I wouldn’t have woken you Nico, but your boyfriend is standing outside like in one of those cheesy romantic movies,” Hazel drawled. 

Nico slowly sat up to face her, then turned his head to the door, where a figure was peering inside.

It couldn’t be.

He threw aside his blanket, his pillow, anything that was stopping him from reaching that door. It only took a second for him to yank it open when he reached it. 

It was.

Standing there was none other than Will Solace.

Seconds passed as they stared at each other. Nico could barely breathe, barely register the emotions he felt swirling in his chest, in his brain.

He was back.

Finally, Will cracked a soft smile.

Nico could barely let out a small “welcome home,” before Will threw himself at the son of Hades

Minutes, hours, maybe even days passed in Will’s embrace. The familiar smell of strawberries and rubbing alcohol (a combination that sounded worse than it actually was). Nico’s hands traveled from Will’s waist to his shoulders, his neck, and then his hair. 

It was all so real.

He let his head drop to Will’s shoulder, his hands circling back around Will’s torso.

He was home. 

Will whispered a quick, shaken apology in his ear. When he heard the son of Apollo’s voice wobble, Nico finally took a step back to look at his boyfriend, though not removing his arms

The same unruly blonde hair, the same Camp Half Blood shirt with a flannel overtop. The only thing that had changed was a couple of bruises and scratches on his arms and his now slightly-teary eyes

Just looking at him made Nico’s own eyes water. 

“Nico,” Will stumbled with his words. “I’m so sorry. We got caught up and-”

“It’s okay, Will.”

“No, it’s not! I promised! I should have tried to-”

“I don’t care what you promised,” Nico smiled softly as a single tear escaped. “What matters is that your here now.”

And then, Will kissed him, and Nico was so glad that their last kiss wasn’t their last.

This one was soft, yet so full promise and hope for the future. It made up for the words of anger and joy and other feelings that Nico could never express with words. 

Thank the gods, Will was home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oops is this good idk im just glad to have finished it  
> aLSO THE TITLE IS BAD IK I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT


End file.
